Since When Were Apples A Threat?
by AuntieElphie
Summary: Emma Swan had only met Madame Mayor the once and they hadn't had the best interactions to start off with. Yet, here she was fantasising about her alone in her b&b room. Takes place just before she greets the Mayor at the door wearing just a tank top and red panties. Ever wonder why that was?


**This is my first Swanqueen or OUAT fanfiction for that matter, so I hope you enjoy it. Remember when Emma Swan greets Madame Mayor wearing just a white tank top and red panties? Of course you do my dears, well then here it is!**

* * *

Emma Swan pinched the bridge of her nose as she let out a small yawn, it was midday and yet already the morning had taken its toll. She hadn't slept all too well at Granny's b&b considering so much was on her mind, being new in town and getting to grips with the fact her son is right under her nose and all.

Stirring in a spoonful of sugar into her mug of coffee, she flung herself down at the top end of the bed and scanned the day's newspaper in search of properties for sale, which with it being such a small town wasn't the vastest of collections. Even so she searched on, confident that settling here for a while was the best choice. She wanted to make sure Henry was ok. There was something about his mother that gave her an odd feeling. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. Sure she could buy the whole, my mother is really an evil witch or queen whatever he believed it to be routine, if she wanted to entertain the idea, but that wouldn't be healthy for him. Still there was something about their briefest of interactions so far that left her with the feeling of both mystery about the woman and unease. After the way she had spoken to her the previous day, she had wanted to turn back and pound on the front door until she got what she wanted from her. Which was what exactly? An apology? Hardly. She had made her feelings about the new arrival in town pretty clear and knew for a fact she wasn't a woman who backed down. She had spoken to her, like she was beneath her and that she was a mere puppet to be controlled. Well maybe she was used to being the puppet master as mayor, but she sure as hell wasn't going to let her pull the strings.

As she circled a decent sounding one bedroom flat advertisement, right down the street as a matter of fact she flicked the page to see the lady in question's photo beaming a smile in black and white print at her. She was surrounded by children's books stacked neatly on a row of student's desks. The title read: 'Fuelling student's creative minds with literature'. She read the article intently, as if it would give her further information on the brunette. Scoffing at the mayor's comment on the matter, 'every child loves a good old fashioned tale or two. Whether that be fictional or theoretical it is important to expose them to reading as an important aspect of their lives. Reading is like exercise to the creative brain.' Rolling her eyes at the comment, Emma found herself staring at her picture for a few more minutes until she realised she was in fact staring a little too intently. Shaking her head out of it, she wetted her lips as she gazed at the woman's figure. She was wearing a similar outfit to the one she had been wearing yesterday when they had their little dispute on the doorstep. A dark grey just above the knee skirt clung to her figure, showing off her curves and tight wearing legs. Accompanied by a smart blue blouse and killer black heels she gulped at the sight. Why was she noticing what she was wearing so much? 'Shit', she thought to herself as it hit her, she was checking her out. She was staring at this photo like it was a spread from a playboy magazine for heaven's sake. She blushed slightly as she daydreamed about her outfit yesterday and how close she got to her, recommending that she leave town there and then. But she wasn't leaving, no her eagerness for her to leave town made her want to stay more.

Throwing the paper to the floor she steadied her hot cup of coffee down and decided to shut her eyes. Trying to rid the idea of the mayor out of her head proved to be more difficult than expected. Now that she was aware she had been checking her out, she couldn't help but linger on the concept of it for a little while. Henry's mother. Well that's convenient, she laughed to herself. His very attractive mother at that. She was the kind of woman she pictured business men fighting over, trying to win her affections, she wouldn't go with just any man. She pictured her to be a woman with particular taste. Maybe a man in a suit, yes definitely a man of power, but not too much to undermine her own status. Power was definitely a major factor for the mayor, she could see that already and she barely knew her.

Thinking about it, why wasn't there a husband in the picture? Where was the father figure for Henry? Surely a woman like that could get any man she wanted, why hadn't she? Was this town really so small that it deprived her of a suitable man? Or maybe men didn't cut it for her, maybe she preferred the company of women.

Emma screwed her eyes together, trying to stop thinking about it and get some rest already, but it just wasn't working. Regina Mills was on her mind and there she would stay until she got answers. What she would do to get into that mind of hers. To know her thoughts, her views on people, people like her. As her mind wondered, so did her hand. It led its way underneath her red panties, which was nice and quick as she wasn't wearing any trousers and she stroked her entrance without even registering what she was doing. It was only until a moan escaped from her lips that she realised that she had started to relieve herself with thoughts of the uptight mayor playing on her mind. She didn't stop moving her hand however, the sensation felt too good and fantasizing at the same time about what she might be wearing underneath that sexy outfit was making her wetter than she anticipated. Hoisting herself against the headboard she got into a more comfortable position and continued with her movements stroking the length of the entrance and playing with her nub at the top making her body twitch with want. She pictured what it would feel like to kiss those venomous looking lips and run her hands through her raven coloured hair, she imagined screwing it up with her fist and engulfing her with a heated kiss that would make her go weak at the knees. She wanted to see her break, see that strong exterior she puts on so well falter and be totally at her mercy.

Inserting one finger into her womanhood, she groaned at how satisfying it felt, it hadn't felt this good to touch herself before. In all honesty she wasn't the kind of girl to develop crushes. Sure she had been with a couple of men before, but they had been one night stands, nothing serious, just a release and certainly never initiated by her. Yet, here she was groaning and grinding against her own hand about a woman she'd known for a day. A woman that had also made it very clear she wanted her out of the picture.

Picturing in her mind the mayor on top of her, her breath hot against her neck, her heartbeat thumping against her chest which lay itself onto her own, she inserted another finger. She imagined how good it would feel if she were to come into the room there and now and give her a helping hand. She bet she was terrific in bed, a body like that didn't need much help, but those lips, with that sexy scar of hers just above her upper lip, the prospect of them trailing down her body planting hot kisses got the blonde all worked up. She wondered what it would be like to capture her lips within her own, to kiss and bite and lick over that wicked body of hers, what she would taste like. Her breathing was heavy now and she picked up the pace of her hand movements. Biting down on her lip she worked up the building tension until a hearty groan from deep within cried out from her so abruptly she surprised herself. Applying the right amount of pressure onto her clit, her body shook as she rode out the best orgasm she had ever experienced.

In a bit of a state of shock at how quickly and effectively she had managed to reach such a high she rested her head against the headboard for some time before going to clean herself up. It was only when she had finished doing so that there was an unexpected knock at the door. Frowning slightly, clearly not expecting anyone she went to the door expecting to see Granny perhaps, but what she saw made her both blush and make her stomach churn. Grinning a plastered smile, Regina Mills was stood holding a basket filled with apples. She looked Emma up and down and lingered around her lower region which was covered by just her red panties. If Emma could have banged her head against the door for being so forgetful she would have. However the mayor raised an eyebrow at the sight as if she wasn't altogether repulsed at the sight. Rather embarrassed Emma let her be the one to speak first.

"Did you know that the honey crisp tree is the most vigorous and hardy of all apple trees?" Well she wasn't expecting that to come out of her mouth, she presumed there would be a little dig at her lack of clothes. Gathering to play it cool and listen to what she had to say she leaned her hand against the door frame, with her mug of coffee wearing a dumbfounded expression on her face.

"It can survive temperatures as low as forty below and keep growing. It can weather any storm." She continued in that husky voice of hers. Emma had to remind herself that she was genuinely stood at her door rather than the fantasy she had moments ago.

"I have one that I've tended to since I was a little girl. And to this day I have yet to taste anything more delicious than the fruit it offers." Emma felt her body tingle at the idea of putting that to the test. She finished handing over a particularly shiny red apple. Emma stuck out her lip at the gesture and accepted the gift with a confused 'thanks'.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy them on your drive home." Regina abruptly declared shoving the basket towards her. Emma didn't take the basket and was instead quick to reply.

"Actually I'm gonna stay for a while." The look on Regina's face was priceless, she didn't give much away but Emma read her like a book. She brought the basket back in front of her and Emma had to fight the urge to smirk in response.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea." The blonde just stared back and gave an 'oh?' kind of look.

"Henry has enough issues, he doesn't need you confusing him." Although the smile had faltered there was still a controlled slight smile on her face.

"All due respect Madame Mayor, the fact that you have now threatened me twice within the last twelve hours makes me want to stay more." She cocked a head tilt in there, making the mayor quick to respond.

"Since when were apples a threat?" She teased.

"I can read between the lines. Sorry, I just want to make sure Henry's ok." She replied honestly.

"He's fine dear." Dear? Who said dear nowadays? It was such a patronising word and Emma hated her for calling her it. Taking a deep breath, she tried to resist unleashing hell on her. She wanted to shake that smile off her face good and proper.

"Any problems he has are being taken care of." She stated matter of factly.

"What does _that_ mean?"

"It means I have him in therapy. It's all under control. Take my advice Miss Swan only one of us knows what's best for Henry."

"Yeah I'm starting to think you're right about that." She dared to say it, Regina's blood boiled at such a small comment. It was enough to tip her over the edge. Who did she think she was barging in on his life after twenty eight years? She had no right and no business to be here and she intended that to end right now.

"It's time for you to go." She stated abruptly. This was her town after all, what she wanted she got and Emma Swan sure as hell wasn't going to screw it all up for her.

"Or what?"

The mayor took a step towards her so their faces were up close. She could smell her perfume and it made Emma's head dizzy with lust.

"Don't underestimate me Miss Swan. You have no idea what I'm capable of." With that she pushed the basket into her hand and Emma took them keeping the eye contact they were holding. With a spin on her heels, she departed, leaving Emma stood with a mixture of pure lust for the woman and unadulterated loathing. With an angry slam of the door, she tossed the basket onto the bed and went to the window. She watched as she got into her flashy car and saw her momentarily glance up to see her looking down at her. Regina tucked her hair behind her ears and smirked to herself, so small that Emma couldn't see it. She had caught the last of the noises emerging from Miss Swan's room. She had her hand raised mid-air waiting to knock until it stunned her. She listened as Emma Swan finished pleasuring herself and sighed as the noises died down. In a way regretting she hadn't come just a couple of minutes before to listen to the whole show.

With a tug at the keys, she revved the engine and sped off down the road out of sight. Emma sighed to herself and rolled her head back. She was a mess clearly. How had she left her so bothered and bewildered? She didn't even know her! Looking at the basket as if it was an exploding bomb ready to blow, she picked up a red apple and bit into it ferociously. Regina Mills might be used to things going her way, but Emma Swan was in town now and she intended to rattle her cage. As she greedily took another bite, she had a sudden realisation, one thing was for sure, her threatening departure gift really was the most delicious fruit she had ever tasted.


End file.
